


Sakura Street

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyo driving is always an interesting situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please know what omorashi is before reading!

It took about five minutes in the car for Yuki to wonder how Kyo even got his driver’s license. Kyo sped like crazy, ran red lights, and honked his horn at anyone who looked at him the wrong way. Yuki was glad when they were on the more rural roads and Kyo seemed to get bored of trying to get as close to crashing as physically possible without actually totaling the car.

They were headed up to the family home, but Shigure was ill and after making them both promise not to kill each other along the way, he’d handed them the car keys and let them go on their own.

Yuki would’ve rather stayed home than fear for his life on a six-hour car ride, but if Kyo showed up and Yuki didn’t, it would look really, really bad.

Kyo had made it pretty clear that they were not going to stop for any reason, but after about three hours, Yuki’s bladder begged to differ. For about a half hour after he realized that he’d have to ask Kyo to stop, he just sat there in complete silence, fidgeting from time to time. Anything he said would probably get Kyo angry and yelling at him, and he really wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Kyo-“ He started.

“What do you want?”

“Let’s pull over at the next rest stop.”

“No.” Kyo said sternly, never taking his eyes off the road. “I told you, we’re not stopping.”

Yuki sighed. “Fine.”

After another hour, things weren’t fine. Yuki crossed and uncrossed his legs, knowing that he wasn’t going to make it the last hour and a half. He glanced over at Kyo, who seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. He looked out the window, still shifting around in his seat.

“Quit fidgeting.” Kyo said suddenly, filling the silence.

Yuki didn’t stop because he couldn’t. “Well maybe if you’d stop like I asked-“

“You didn’t tell me why you wanted me to stop.”

“I thought it would be obvious.”

“For all I knew, you were hungry or something.”

“I’m not.” Yuki looked away.

“Obviously. I’ll just pull to the side of the road-“

“No.”

“You’re a priss.”

“Watch the road, you stupid cat.”

“Shut up!”

Yuki could feel the car’s steering getting jerkier, and they were speeding up, so he decided to comply for once, though he never tried to stop fidgeting.

In another fifteen minutes, they were passing through a small town, and Yuki was getting desperate. “Kyo…”

“Not stopping.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t like you.”

“But I need to-“

“There’s a bottle in the back.” Kyo smirked a bit.

“No way.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to use your pants. What will the family think?”

“I’ll wait.” Yuki insisted, a blush creeping onto his face.

“Can you?”

“Of course.”

“Then quit asking me to stop.”

Yuki gave up. He could wait an hour and fifteen minutes. No, wait. An hour and ten minutes was all that was left.

Yuki tried everything, rocking back and forth and pressing his thighs together, but he had to go so badly that he could hardly think straight. He moved the lap belt of his seatbelt, trying to get some of the pressure off his bladder, but nothing helped. He constantly felt like his bladder was right on the edge of letting go, and he was trying everything to keep that from happening. He glanced up. Kyo wasn’t looking at him, so he reached down and grabbed his crotch, squeezing tightly, which helped a little, but not much. He was concentrating hard enough on holding that he didn’t even notice when Kyo spoke again.

“Yuki.” Kyo said, but he got no answer, so he looked over, his eyes widening a bit when he saw what was going on. Yuki’s face was bright red, and he was rocking back and forth and holding himself like a little kid. “Yuki.” He said again, louder.

“What?”

“What’s the name of the street I’m supposed to turn on?”

“I don’t know.”

“You know you do, damn rat.”

“Shut up.”

“Tell me!” Kyo slammed on the brakes, and Yuki felt his seatbelt lock so he didn’t fly forward. This would generally be a good thing, but the belt was pressing directly onto his bladder and he felt a spurt escape him, soaking into his underwear.

“Kyo…”

“What?!”

“The bottle…where is it…?”

“The back seat. Why are you-?”

“Get it.”

“You’re not serious…”

“Hurry up!” Yuki didn’t sound angry at all, but he was definitely panicky.

Kyo reached back and grabbed the bottle, and Yuki frantically undid the button on his pants. Yuki grabbed the bottle from his cousin and pulled out his member, hardly able to position his stream before he started going. He let out a quiet noise of relief, which accompanied the hissing noise in the silent car.

It was awhile before he finally stopped, and he nearly filled the bottle. When he looked up, Kyo was staring, his face as red as his hair. “What…?”

“What?” Kyo repeated.

“Quit staring.” Yuki screwed the cap on the bottle, fixing his pants. There was a small dark spot, but his pants were black so it was hardly noticeable,

“I wasn’t.” Kyo looked back at the road and started driving again.

“You were.”

“You just pissed in a bottle.”

“It’s your fault.”

Yuki sighed, setting the bottle back in the backseat. He’d throw it away later. He looked over at Kyo again briefly. The redhead was still blushing, and was clearly thinking about something. Something else caught his eye, and he wished it hadn’t. There was a bulge in the crotch of Kyo’s pants, and there was no disguising why.

“You’re sick…” Yuki mumbled.

“What?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

Kyo was silent, and he didn’t look over, but his face got redder. It was another minute of silence in the car.

“Sakura Street.”

“What?”

“That’s where you’re supposed to turn.”

“Oh.” Kyo nodded once. “Okay.”


End file.
